elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lionheart
List of Cards Lionheart has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 2 4 10 Permanent Control: None Strategy Lionheart has zero permanent and quanta control and has the tendancy to draw out cards quickly due to his hourglasses. This, however, leaves him absolutely helpless when faced with a mono aether deck with 6 phase shields and immaterial creatures. Lionheart tends to overextend himself with the hourglasses. If you can deny his eternities, it's suprisingly easy to make him deck out with a good shield deck. Although you should still be wary. His Anubis' are difficult to counter once they are immortal. If the Oracle tells you he's coming, he's even easier. A simple non-upgraded deck with Weight (Gravity), Eternity (Time), and Sanctuaries (Light) will fell this false god without any trouble. The Weight stops all damage from his upgraded units, and the Sanctuaries heal back the health lost from his smaller units (which he quickly upgrades). The Eternity is in the unlikely event that you burn through your thirty cards before he's decked himself (don't forget to add a Photon to reverse each turn). Swapping the Sanctuaries for Shards of Gratitude makes this even simpler, since you can eliminate the Light Pendulums from your deck. Although this strategy seems fool-proof, you may not get all of the necessary cards soon enough. I suggest mono aether. The best idea for a deck strategy is to stall as long as possible, given the right conditions he will deck himself by making all his cretures immortal and then keep using hourglasses. Given that an hourglass can cause a premature loss by decking on activation, it isn't as hard to goad him into doing it. I use this deck against him, gravity mark, 5 gravity shields, 6 sanctuary, 11 obsidian pillar, 1 devourer, 6 steal and 1 drain life, all un-up and non-rare so it's pretty easy to win him. Use steal on his Light Tower first, get 2 of them, then use Sanctuary whenever you can(This is totally depend on luck that you will get enough Sanctuary before he can kill you), then steal his Eternity, and 3 Time Tower, use Gravity Shield as soon as you can, then you will just wait until he decks out, use Eternity to rewind your Devourer, you will need 3 Time tower to use rewind it for eternity, I only lost with this deck once out of 10 just because he didn't get any Light Tower for me to steal and use Sanctuary, it's really high win rate for this deck. Never let devourer get out before you can get eternity or else you will have nothing to rewind and you will be decked out. Drain life is optional card, you can get 12 obsidian pillar instead, but that Drain Life save me once from losing him because I don't have enough Sanctuary at that time but I have drain life to extend my time and get gravity shield and enough Sanctuary, or you can just use drain life to get full hp before winning him for bonus gold. Comment: How does this deck prevent his Crusaders from endowing themselves with your stolen Eternity's skill? I ended up in a permanent stalemate because Lionheart was constantly rewinding a scarab. Category:Fake Gods